ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 113 (18th March 1986)
Plot Den tells Angie he is going to the Cash 'n' Carry. Angie asks if he is going to visit Jan but he assures he is not, and tells her she needs to learn to trust him again. Sue asks Ali if they should stop trying so hard for a baby, but Ali tells her the less they try, the less her chances are of becoming pregnant again. Michelle prepares to attend a clinic to discuss the delivery of her baby. Arthur and Pauline both want to attend with her, but Michelle tells them she does not want them there. Simon sees Naima outside her shop and shouts her name; she ignores him and walks off. Pete is annoyed after receiving calls about a Hellogram service from strangers. He realises Ian must have put their telephone number in the newspaper advertisement. Den pits Lofty and Simon against each other to see who can raise the most money in one shift. Arthur and Pauline both take time off of work to take Michelle to the baby clinic, despite her telling them she does not want them there. Michelle is irritated with the pair of them and walks off to the clinic alone. Ian, Kelvin and Tony discuss what to do about the forthcoming carnival. Simon surprises Naima in the shop. She tells him about a man who was in the shop, eyeing her up. Simon suggests they liked her but she tells him it was a daunting experience. He asks Naima to dinner. Michelle offers to help Ali at the café when Sue tells him she is going to see Angie about darts practice. Sue digresses from their conversation about darts practice and talks about the death of Hassan, and how she wanted to commit suicide afterwards, but was glad she did not. Angie asks Den if anyone else knows about her suicide attempt, but Den reassures her only he and Dr. Legg know what she has done. Michelle sits with Lofty in the café and apologises to him for not answering his proposal, but says he is sweet for caring about her. She then returns home and tells Lou and Pauline she wants a home birth, much to their dismay. Angie tells Den she is exhausted and wants to go for a lie down. Den says he will lie down with her, and takes her to bed with him. Cast Regular cast *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Al's Café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'A man and his wife don't argue and everyone thinks there's something wrong.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 22,800,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes